In oil and gas exploration it is important to protect the operational progress of the drill string and downhole tools connected thereto. In general, a drilling rig located at or above the surface may be coupled to a proximate end of a drill string in a wellbore to rotate the drill string. The drill string typically includes a power section (e.g., a positive displacement mud motor) that includes a stator and a rotor that are rotated and transfer torque down the borehole to a drill bit or other downhole equipment (referred to generally as the “tool string”) coupled to a distal end of the drill string. The surface equipment on the drilling rig rotates the drill string and the drill bit as it bores into the Earth's crust to form a wellbore. During normal operation, the surface equipment rotates the stator, and the rotor is rotated due to a pumped fluid pressure difference across the power section relative to the stator. The rotational speed of downhole components, such as the drill string, power section, tool string, and drill bit, are commonly expressed in terms of revolutions per minute (RPM). As weight on the drill bit or formation resistance to drilling increases, the drill bit speed slows down. When the drill bit speed is equal to or less than the speed of the stator (as may be expressed in RPMs), the power section is referred to as “stalled.”